List of known glitches
This is a list of all the known glitches in Vehicle Simulator * In Pre-Alpha, you could use the Insanity perk glitch to be able to use in during drag races, allowing you to get sub 3-4 second Quarter Mile runs. * In Pre-Alpha, you could spawn boats on Highway Race. * When races first came out in Pre-Alpha, they didn't work, however, this was quickly patched. * In Pre-Alpha/Alpha, you were dragged from your registration point to where the lineup was. This lead to many players either getting stuck in the ground or blocked. * Sometimes, at Airport Quarter Mile, if both players leave, the race will never finish, leading to a bugged race. * If someone presses V or X right after leaving Soccar, their car's wheels will spawn on top of the cab. * In Airport Quarter Mile the timer went below zero and beyond. * After completing a drag race, is it possible to give your car a turn speed of 0 by power sliding immediately after. * During Alpha, the speed cameras were functional, however, they were disabled and re-enabled upon entering Beta. * When driving past at an extremely slow speed, the camera would still register you, taking you off the Most Wanted list. * Sometimes the cameras didn't register movement at all at extremely high speeds. * Staying in the Vehicle Tuner when the round end will glitch your camera, forcing you to rejoin the game. * While playing Hot Pursuit, it is possible for the door that keeps the police out will never open, causing them to be unable to win. * It is possible to spawn any vehicle before the race starts, and use it during the race. * Occasionally, on certain servers, your cars will fall through the world, killing everything. Afterwards, it is not possible to spawn any more cars, as they spawn without textures or wheels, disappearing instantly. The only way to fix this is to go to a new server. * When you visit the moon, Elon Musk's Tesla Roadster will spawn in the ground, all you see is tilted tires and rims. * When in a Car Tuner, Press C and you will chage camera angles. You can see through walls too. * While at a standstill, if you hold W and S and let go of W, you can make your car go move forward with S. * Hitting Q while on this glitched server allows you to fall through the world. * Sometimes, when you're going so fast and you fall into the void, your cameras field of view is glitched, this can be fixed by pressing Shift once * A ROBLOX update once broke the draw bridges, rendering them gone from all the servers. * After Simbuilder fixed this, ROBLOX reverted the changes, breaking them again. -They have since been patched, again. * In Pre-Alpha - Alpha, it was possible to glitch your car's acceleration to ludicrous numbers. Because of this, you could break the Vehicle Simulator's progression. * If you exit your car in the Auto Tuner, press the exit button, then respawn a vehicle while the game is exiting the car, your camera will be glitched. get in the car to fix the camera. You can now drive in and out of the door, though you can not use the Auto Tuner. No one else can enter the shop. Works on Cop Shop, both Auto Tuner locations, and the Plane Tuner. Not tested on Aquatic Tuner. * Your car can float in water if you flip it. * If you get on top the crashed boat and use your ejector seat, you will launch towards the island where the Lost badge is. You cannot get there, however, as you hit an invisible wall that kills you. * In the Vehicle Tuners, if you jump at the right time, you can make your tires clip through the ground, allowing your camera itself to go through the ground. * While someone was driving, they crashed into a building and their speed went negative by an integer overflow. -It is unknown why this happened * If you send your Drone through the ground, you can make them despawn by hitting the void, trapping your camera view forever. * Doing a wheelie with the 1970 Dodge Charger with the car fully tuned, with give you a speed of 560 KM/H, which is 40 KM/H faster than the Egoista * Sometimes, when you join a server, your stats won't load. DON'T WORRY! Your stats will load when you drive * When some people reset their character they will get a black screen.only known way to fix this is to leave and rejoin the game * Ford Mustang GT max speed is lowered from 300 MPH per second to 0 - 20 MPH per second.. doing modification won't do something instead, I tried to put this bug to the twitter but the screw the suspended account * The Suzuki GSX-R1000 Motorcycle has glitched speed, allowing to get as good as 5.1 in the Airport Quarter mile.(It got disabled from the game cause to ludicrous performances) * The Suzuki GSX-R1000 can also have the game-pass insanity activated on it multiple times, usually resulting in the motorcycle reaching over 400 mph, in a matter of seconds. * If you exit the vehicle in the auto tuner while you are exiting the auto tuner, there is a good chance you'll get stuck inside the tuner due to an invisible wall. The only option when this happens is to reset * If you run into someone at a high speed and then are stuck in the ground, if you press 'v', then the wheels will fly everywhere and you will die. After your death the GUI for the speed-o-meter is still seen, but it can have incredibly high numbers on it. Example Doing this can also cause the speed-o-meter to show -nan(ind) instead of numbers. Example * Every camera mode (Except first person and the one after) will clip through walls. * If you run into most objects and press 'x' before you crash in it you will die instantly or the car will be destroyed and you will be reduced to half health. * Sometimes, if spamming X and V, the car will go below the ground and if you exit the car using F, you and your car will fall out of the world * If you reset your character, the 'Your Location' Icon will freeze, only responding to rotation by rotating the icon. Otherwise, the icon won't move * Some players won't be able to jump * It is possible to clip into the GoodBye Store inside your car by driving in the direction of the door. Make sure you are aligned with the door to replicate the glitch. Right before you reach the door, press X and you will clip into the store * Using the same method on Auto's Car Dealership, you can exploit a rather bizarre glitch. Try to go over the fence with frame-perfect timing and you'll be stuck in the wall. Once, you've done that, spam X and V over and over. After about a minute of trying, you'll start floating out of the store with 'nan' (Not A Number) speed and you'll die. If you try to spawn the car you used to exploit this glitch, it will look drastically different from what had been of your car before the glitch. In this case, it used to be a normal non-painted Toyota AE86 * If you exit any vehicle, the speedometer stays there * If you exit your car while it is moving and enter the car again (While it is moving), the car will flip over and niether pressing X or V will get back on it's wheels. To fix this, get out of the car and re-enter the car and press V * When you sometime die, the screen will be black followed by the "wipeout" text. * Leave a car at high speed and press F. You will tumble on the ground. When you've stopped tumbling but still in an awkward position, spawn a car, the car will spawn on it's rear * Sometimes, doing the same thing, your car will spawn in the ground * Very rarely, driving into the wall at high speed and pressing x right before hitting the wall repeatedly will allow the car to do a wheelie. One of the vehicles that has been used to replicate this glitch is the Pagani Zonda R. *If you equip any modifications for a car, once you exit the auto shop, it won't change to the new things you equipped. You must respawn your vehicle to get the new modifications functional. *If you place anything down in the apartment/penthouse, it will always turn 90 degrees anti-clockwise. *Extremely rarely, spamming Q, W and F will cause this strange phenomena *You cannot move and when you click W, it will cause a strange "buzzing" noise. *If you face up (ragdoll) and spawn a car that will result in the car facing up and getting its rear stuck in the ground. *If you press "r" to respawn to the last checkpoint you touched, there will be a long delay, and by the time the respawn finally works, it's probably too late. Don't press R!!! Category:Miscellaneous Category:Under Construction